Future sight
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Tera, a psychic with the ability to control water, finds herself aboard Moya after being injured while helping D'Argo and Chiana escape from Peacekeepers. Now she has to adapt to living on a ship that's alive, and the new feelings that seem to be growing between her and one of the crew members. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

..._I sat up in a small room. The room was dark, except for a light sitting on a table near the bed I was lying on. There where DRD's (Diagnostic Repair Drones) moving around on the floor. Am i on a Leviathan (a biomechanoid, i.e., a 'living ship')? I heard the door open and two Sebacean's walked in. There was a man and a woman. I hissed and backed up against the wall..._

..."Dren," I muttered under my breath. I hate getting little glimpses into the future, it cause's my head to hurt. Sometimes I would get glimpses into the future other time's I would get a feeling on weather something bad was going to happen, when I went to a new place. I was only 15 cycle's old but I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I could take care of myself. But this desert planet was a mystery to me. I couldn't get anything on it, only that unhelpful glimpse into the future. I sighed, and continued on towards the tiny village. I need to get more food; I'd been running low on food for some time now. I was almost to the village when I heard the sound of gun's firing behind me. I turned to see a Luxan, and a Nebari running away from a group of Peacekeepers (Sebacean's).

They ran past me shouting something I couldn't understand. I grabbed my water pouch and opened it. The luxan tried to grab my arm and pull me away from the group coming at us but I stood my ground. I moved my hand over the pouch and water came out. I held the water in the air in front of me for a moment, then I flung the water over the group coming at us. It crashed down on top of them like a massive wave. Some of them hadn't been taken down by the wave of water though. One fired at me and hit me in the shoulder. I screamed and fell to the ground. My arm was burning. I stood up, and hit the man who shot me with a whip of water. He was flung back in the air. I could hear the Luxan behind me saying something to the Nebari. Then I saw blast from a weapon coming from behind me. The Luxan was firing at the Peacekeepers. I was starting to feel light headed, and I could feel blood running down my arm. Crap not only am I week from bending, but also from getting that vision earlier. Finally I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I feel to the ground. I heard gun fire, and then someone picked me up. I looked at the person. It was the luxan. My head was spinning as the vision of the ship came back to me...

…I sat up in a small room. The room was dark, except for a light sitting on a table near the bed I was lying on. There where DRD's moving around on the floor. Am I on a Leviathan? I heard the door open and two Sebacean's walked in. There was a man and a woman. I hissed, and backed up against the wall. "Hey it's okay where not gonna hurt you," The man said.

"I'm John Crichton, and this is Aeryn Sun," He said. I hissed at him again. My tail was flicking back and forth, and i could feel my claws digging into the sheets under my fingers.

"Keep away from me Peacekeepers," I said, hissing at them again.

"I'm not a Peacekeeper I'm human," Crichton replied. My ears laid down flat against my head, and I tilted my head and gave him a funny look.

"I used to be a Peacekeeper," Aeryn said. Just then a Delvian, Hynerian, a half-Luxan/half-Sebacean, and the luxan, and Nebari walked in.

"So she's finally awake," Said the Hynerian. I hissed at him. Aeryn smacked him upside the head.

"That's Rygel, just ignore him," Aeryn exclaimed.

"I'm Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan," The Delvian said.

"I'm Ka D'Argo," The luxan said.

"I'm Chiana," Said the Nebari.

"And I'm Jothee," Said the half-luxan/half-sebacean.

"I'm Tera," I said, looking around me, "Where am I?"

"You're on a Leviathan, her name's Moya," Crichton replied.

"How did i get here?" I asked, jumping off the bed.

"Me and Chiana brought you here after you passed out on the planet," D'Argo explained.

"I fixed up your arm It should be fine within a couple of days," Zhaan said.

"Thank you," I said, looking around the room. I wanted to look around the ship, but it didn't seem like they were gonna let me out of this room.

"What where you even doing on that planet anyway?" Asked Aeryn.

"I could ask you guys the same question," I replied. Aeryn just glared at me.

"I was trying to get food, what about you guys?" I asked.

"We were also looking for food," D'Argo said.

"Are we still near the planet?" I asked.

"No we had to leave, a Peacekeeper ship was on its way to the planet," A voice exclaimed. I looked up at a screen in the corner of the room.

"Tera this is Pilot," Crichton said. I smiled and waved at Pilot. I sighed.

"Where you there by yourself?" Asked Zhaan. I nodded my head. My parents had dropped me off there a few cycles' back, saying they would come back, but they never did. But i wasn't about to tell them that. At least I was finally off that frelling planet…


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around Moya. One part of her was burned, the walls where black, and I could see deep cuts. What the Hezmanah happened here? I put my hand on the chard walls. I could feel the nerve's bellow the wall. Each one was pounding with pain. I could feel the nerve's vibrate. An image came to me, of tiny metal bugs eating the ship. The crew had to set her on fire to kill the bugs. "What are you doing?" Jothee asked. I turned to face him.

"Just looking around," I mumbled, looking up at the burned walls.

"They did what they had to do to save Moya," Jothee said.

"I know," I said. He looked at me funny.

"So where do we go to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Follow me," He said. I walked quietly behind him, my hand brushing up against the walls every now and then. I was trying to see how far the pain stretched to. It stopped a little ways away from the burn spot. Jothee lead me down several hallways, and I made sure to memorize each turn...

...I walked back down the hallways. Everyone was asleep but me. The light's where out but I could see perfectly. I moved into the burned hallways, putting my hand along the wall as I moved. I found a few small cuts clumped together. There was a knot in the nerves, or what felt like a knot. The nerve's where pulsating with pain. I pulled the quark out of my water pouch, and moved my hand over the entrance. The water flowed out of the pouch following my hand. The water moved over both my hands covering them, then I laid them over the spot where the cut's where. The water began to glow, and I could feel the nerve's start to loosen. The cut's where starting to close and the wall was starting to get its original color back...

Crichton's P.O.V.

I sat up in my bed when I heard Pilot say something over the intercom thing. "Say again," I exclaimed.

"I said Moya thinks something's wrong. She feels numb in the burn sections. She wants to know if someone can go down and take a look for her," Pilot replied.

"All right I'll do it," I said. I pulled my shoes on and walked out of my room. I moved down to the burn section. There where spot's on the walls, where the cuts had healed, but left scares, and the wall no longer look burned.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I moved through the halls following the path of spots. I turned a corner and saw Tera standing with her hands on the wall.

There was glowing water surrounding her hands, and the water was moving over the walls. I could see it spreading up the walls, trying to reach out farther. Tera's eye's where closed and she was humming softly. "What are you doing?" I asked. She stopped humming and she dropped her hands. The water splashed down to the ground, and she fell down. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Zhaan can you come down her i need your help," I shouted into the tiny com on my shirt. A minute later Zhaan came down the hallway.

"What happened?" She asked. She was followed by Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, and Jothee.

"She was doing something to the walls, then when I asked her what she was doing she passed out," I explained. Jothee walked over to the wall.

"It looks like she was trying to heal Moya," He mumbled.

"We should move her back to her room," Zhaan exclaimed. I nodded my head. I picked Tera up and walked to her room. Tomorrow she's going to have to answer some questions...

Tera's P.O.V.

I sat up in my bed. Ah frell I must have pasted out. I stood up and walked out of my room, and went to get something to eat. As I was making my way to get some food, Crichton, and Jothee came up beside me. "What the hell where you doing last night?" Asked Crichton.

"Healing," I replied, with a yawn.

"Why did you pass out?" Crichton asked.

"I used too much energy last night, without taking a break, to heal you're Leviathan," I said. I desperately needed something to eat. My eye's where getting heavy and I felt sleepy. I needed food to help replenish the energy that I lost. I started to move faster.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jothee.

"To get something to eat," I replied.

I grabbed something to snack on, and shoved some food cubes into my bag for later. Crichton had gone to do whatever it is that he does, but Jothee had stayed with me. I made my way back to the burn section. "Are you going to try and heal Moya again?" He asked. I nodded my head, as I took a bite out of the food in my hand.

"But I will have to take breaks this time. It's not good to keep healing without taking breaks," I said. I put my hand on the wall and closed my eyes. I was trying to find where the pain was the greatest. There it is. I moved away and started down a long hallway, with Jothee right behind me. I moved into a room. There was a massive cut going from the floor to the ceiling. I bended the water out onto my hands then set my hands on the wall over the cut.

I started humming, a tune that my mom taught me. It's supposed to help with the healing. The water glowed, and I could feel it stretching trying to cover the entire cut, trying to expand over the whole room. But I had to at least try to keep it from going too far. I stood there humming, and healing, for what felt like hours. "Hey you need a break," Jothee exclaimed, shaking my shoulders. I put my hands down. The water started to fall to the ground but I caught it and bended it back into my water pouch.

"Thanks," I mumbled, smiling at Jothee...


	3. The guest's

I was working on healing Moya again today. I'd been working on healing her for a couple of days now. I was working on a group of small cuts, when Crichton came through with a group of 'people'. They had a greenish blue tinge to their skin, and their hair was a reddish color. They had all white eyes but I knew they could see. When I saw them a chill ran down my spine, making me shiver. I got a bad feeling deep down in my stomach. I didn't like them. Something was off about them. I just wish I knew what. "Tera this is Ginger," Crichton said, introducing a woman, "And this is Damien," He said introducing a man, "Them and their crew are going to be here for a few days while they get their ship repaired."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Damien said. I hissed and backed away from them. They looked at each other than at Crichton.

"Tera what's wrong with you?" Crichton asked. I glared at the two people standing in front of me.

"I'll talk to you later right now I've got some healing to do," I mumbled, bending the water out of the pouch and around my hands. I put my hands on the wall and started healing Moya. I could hear Crichton, Ginger, and Damien walking down the hallway. I started humming, trying to concentrate on healing Moya…

..."Hey what was that all about back there?" Crichton asked me.

"I just got a bad feeling when I saw them. I don't like them, and I've learned to listen to my instincts," I replied. Crichton just glared at me, then walked away. Jothee came up beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't trust those new people something's just weird about them. I don't like it, and Crichton doesn't believe me," I said, staring in the direction Crichton had gone in.

"What do you mean you don't trust them?" Jothee asked.

"When I first saw them, I got a chill up my spine and a bad feeling in my stomach," I said. Jothee nodded his head. I smiled at him.

"Well I'm going to go to bed early I'm worn out from healing," I exclaimed. Jothee nodded his head and walked away, and I walked into my room to take what Crichton calls a 'cit nap' whatever that means...

Jothee's P.O.V.

I went to go get something to eat with the others. What Tera said had caught my attention. I'd heard about her species sometimes being able to sense certain things and get glimpse into the future. If she doesn't trust them then neither will I. I sat down with Crichton, my dad, Zhaan, Chiana, and Rygel to eat. "When I tried to introduce them to her she just hissed at them. Then when I asked later about it she just she just thought something was off about them," Crichton said, just as I walked in.

"You know maybe she's right about them," I exclaimed. Crichton looked up at me.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because I've heard that some of her species can sense things, and even get glimpses into the future," I replied. Crichton, Rygel, and my dad just laughed. I glared at them.

"You know what frell you guys," I said, storming out of there. I needed to know more about these people...


	4. missing

**Tera's P.O.V.**

It was taking a while for those people to fix their ship. I decided that I was going to stay in the burn sections trying to heal Moya until they left. Jothee would come and see me at the same time every day to make sure I wasn't wearing myself out, and to tell me about the progress being made on the Oceren's ship. Then he would walk with me to get something to eat. It was becoming a nice routine that helped keep my mind off of the uneasiness that I felt about the Oceren's being here. One day when we were eating one of the Oceren's walked in. I tried not to pay any attention to him.

"Hello I'm Chase," He said, holding out his hand to me and Jothee.

"Tera," I replied, shortly.

"Jothee," Jothee mumbled. Chase looked taken aback as Crichton would most likely say.

After a moment of silence Chase left, and me and Jothee went back to eating. When we were done Jothee walked me back to my room. I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. I curled up under my blankets and fell asleep...

..._I was walking down one of the many hallways in Moya. I had a vague feeling of déjà vu. I walked into the docking bay where the Oceren's ship was docked. All their stuff was spread out around the room, while they were fixing their ship. I walked farther into the room. I could hear voice's coming from somewhere close to their ship. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. I hide behind a box that was close to the ship. I looked around the box and saw a group of Oceren's huddled in around each other whispering something..._

...I sat up and looked around me. My blanket was wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel my hair sticking to my face. I sighed. It may not have been much but at least I finally had something on them. But when was this secret meeting going to take place? I laid back down on my bed and tried to fall back asleep. But no matter what I couldn't fall asleep. I jumped up deciding to take a walk. "Pilot I'm going for a walk cause I can't sleep. _Damn dream!_" I exclaimed, walking out of the room.

"All right, where are you going?" Asked Pilot.

"Nowhere in particular," I replied. I walked through the hallways. I was getting a sense that I've done this before. My mind went back to the dream I had. I walked down to the docking bay. I had a vague feeling of_déjà_vu. I heard a small clinking sound behind me. I turned to see what it was. But there was nothing behind me.

Everything was exactly the same as in my dream. I walked in and moved behind a group of boxes. There was a group of Oceren's talking to each other. I moved closer to make it easier to hear. "Fixing the ship is a great distraction," One said.

"They'll never suspect us; they all just think we want to fix our ship," Another said.

"Yeah they'll never see it coming," Said another.

"I don't know that Tera seems to know something. And Jothee believes her. They're the only ones that could ruin this," Damien stated. I knew something wasn't right about them.

Suddenly someone's hand was over my mouth. I struggled to get away. The person grabbed my hands before I could use my bending ability to kill them. The person dragged me from behind the boxes. Everyone looked up at us. "Look who I found," Chase said. Frell, I should have known. Damien looked at me, and frowned.

"What do we do with her?" Asked one of them. I looked at him funny.

"Tie her up and put her in one of the crates for now," Damien replied. My eyes went wide and I struggled to get away from Chase.

One of the Oceren's walked over and tied my hands together. Then Chase dragged me over to an empty crate. He opened it and shoved me in. Then he slammed the crate shut. Dren! I banged on the crate, but nobody paid attention to it. I sighed. This was turning out to be one frelled up day...

Jothee's P.O.V.

I walked through the burned section of Moya. But Tera was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Pilot has Tera done any healing for Moya today?" I asked over the tiny com on my shirt.

"No not yet," Pilot replied.

"Is she in her room?" I asked.

"No she hasn't been in her room since sometime last night when she took a walk," Pilot said.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No and I can't get a hold of her on her com," Pilot said.

"All right let me find my dad and Crichton maybe they can help me find her," I said. I walked down the hallways and to what Crichton called the 'cafeteria'. I shook my head at Crichton's earth language.

I walked in and saw Zhaan, my dad, Crichton, Aeryn, Chiana, and Rygel all sitting at a table eating. "By your self today I see," Rygel exclaimed. I shoved Rygel off his seat and stood in between my dad and Crichton.

"Tera's missing, she's not in the burn section and Pilot said she went for a walk last night and never went back to her room, and he doesn't know where she is," I said. Crichton put down his food cube.

"Maybe she just wants to be alone," He suggested.

"Ever since she got here the first thing she does in the morning is try to heal Moya. Why would she stop now?" I asked.

"Maybe she needed a break," My dad replied.

"You did say healing takes a lot of energy out of her," Zhaan said.

"Yes but Pilot said he can't get a hold of her on her com," I said.

"Maybe she left it in her room," Rygel muttered.

I threw my hands up, and stomped out of the room. Well if they weren't going to help me, then I'd do it on my own. I decided to start off at her room. I searched for her com, but couldn't find it. Then I moved from her room, and started walking down the hallways. I ran into Chase while I was looking. "Have you seen Tera?" I asked.

"No," He replied, and walked away. I watched him disappear into the docking bay. They were currently working on repairing their ship. Something just wasn't right here.

"Still looking for her?" Crichton asked.

"Yeah and she didn't leave her com in her room, I checked," I replied.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to answer right now," Crichton suggested.

"What will it take for you to get that she's missing, I can't find her, and neither can Pilot, or Moya for that matter. Doesn't that tell you something?" I asked, practically yelling at him.

"Hey calm down," Crichton said.

"It's true John, it's like she's just disappeared," Pilot exclaimed.

"Where was she headed when she went for her walk last night?" Crichton asked.

"Nowhere really, she just started walking, she said something about a dream, and not being able to get back to sleep, and that she was gonna take a quick walk. Then she just seemed to disappear completely after that," Pilot explained.

"Ah hell," Crichton muttered under his breath.

"All right for any one who's listening and that heard what Pilot said meet me in the command," Crichton said.

I followed Crichton to the command room, and when we got there Zhaan, my dad, Chiana, and Aeryn where there. No surprise that Rygel wasn't here. "All right lets split up into three groups of two people and search Moya," Crichton said. I nodded my head. Me and dad went to check the burn sections again. Crichton and Aeryn went to check the maintenance bay, while Zhaan and Chiana went to check the Cargo bay. We searched for what felt like Arn's.

"Has anyone seen her?" I asked.

"No she's not in the maintenance bay," Aeryn replied.

"She's not in the cargo bay," Chiana said. I sighed.

"Come on let's check the docking bay," I mumbled.

"What makes you think she'll be there?" My dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just want to look, and that's the only place we haven't looked," I said. So me and dad walked down to the docking bay. Some of the Oceren's where working on the ship. They were pulling things out of crates and hooking them up to their ship.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Damien.

"Looking for Tera have you seen her?" My dad asked.

"No I didn't know she was missing," Damien replied. For some reason I got the feeling that he was lying. But there wasn't much I could do. We walked out of the docking bay...

...The next morning seemed to come fast and there was still no sign of Tera. I was walking through the hallways when I saw a group of Oceren's coming towards me with guns. Oh frell. I turned around and ran. I ran past the burn section, and to the command, Crichton and my dad where there. "What's wrong?" Asked my dad.

"Tera was right about the Oceren's; I just saw a group of them, walking through the halls with guns," I replied, trying to catch my breath.

There weren't that many Oceren's only about ten. But they still out numbered us. But they thought we didn't know which gave us the advantage. My dad and Chiana went to find the group of Oceren's that I'd spotted earlier. I was positive that the Oceren's had done something to Tera. Me, Crichton, and Aeryn where on our way to the docking bay when we ran into Damien and four other Oceren's. They all had guns on them. "We're taking over this ship," Damien exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Crichton replied. He pulled a gun and so did Aeryn. Oh yeah they carry guns with them everywhere but they refuse to give me one.

Damien stopped smiling. He scowled at us then ordered his men to fire. We ducked behind the wall as the Oceren's opened fire. Crichton and Aeryn fired back. By the time everyone was done fighting three of the Oceren's where wounded. My dad and Chiana came out of nowhere. "We took care of the others," My dad said.

"How many where there?" Asked Crichton.

"Four," Chiana said.

"Four? Wait where's Chase?" I asked.

"Sun of a Bitch," Crichton exclaimed. I ran to the docking bay to find Chase heading towards the Oceren's ship. But he wasn't alone. He had Tera with him. He was dragging her along.

"Stop," Crichton yelled. Chase looked back at us.

"Don't try and stop me," He said pointing the gun at Tera...


	5. rescue

Chapter 5

I could feel the cold metal of the gun against my head. Chase had his arm wrapped around my neck. He was dragging me onto the Oceren ship. Jothee, Crichton, and D'Argo where standing near the entrance to the docking bay. I struggled against the ropes around my wrists. If I could just untie my hands I could kick Chase's but. But all I was doing was tightening the ropes. I swear I'm going to kill Chase. He dragged me onto the ship, and slammed his hand on a button, causing the door to shut. He shoved me to the side, and sat down in a chair. The ship looked fine, no damage at all.

He started the ship, and drove it away from Moya. I saw Aeryn's Prowler coming after us. Chase pressed a button on the consul, and a weapon fired at the prowler. The prowler moved out of the way just in time. Chase pushed the engine, and sent the ship flying forwards away from the prowler moving too fast for it to follow us. When we were far enough away Chase put the ship on auto pilot, and moved to the back of the ship. When he wasn't paying attention I took a look at the controls. I noticed a com in the middle of the panel. "And what are you doing?" Chase asked. I turned to look at him.

"Not much how bout you?" I said.

"Stay away from the control's," He said.

"Make me." I replied, standing up. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me down a small hallway. He shoved me into a cell, and closed, and locked the door. Then he walked back down the hallway. I sighed, and sat down on the bed. I looked around me. The room was small. I saw a vent shaft. Hm it may be small, but I was flexible. As Crichton would say I'm just like a cat I think it was. And apparently cats can fit in almost any small space. I climbed up to the vent. Even though my hands were tied I could still use them, just not to bend water. I pulled the vent open, and looked inside. The vent was dark, and musty.

The dark was no problem I could see in the dark. The problem was that I was claustrophobic. I shrugged my shoulders, and climbed in. I had to slide on my stomach. I moved through the vent. I was sliding around a corner when suddenly there was a drop in the vent. I went down head first. I was sliding so fast that the walls where a blur. I tumbled down to the bottom of the shaft, and came tumbling out of the vent, right into the control room. Dren! Chase jumped out of his seat. "What the frell," he exclaimed. I jumped up off of the ground. Chase tried to grab me, but I kicked him in the gut. This time I was not going to the cell without a fight.

He growled, and punched me in the face. I hissed at him, and kicked his leg with my left foot. He stumbled backwards, onto the controls. A light flickered, and suddenly the ship tilted to the side, sending me flying into the wall. But of course Chase managed to grab hold of something. I smashed into the wall, hitting my head on something...

...It's been about two days. Chase was trying to find a planet to drop me off on, and I was stuck in a cell with nothing to do. I was lying on my bed trying to figure out something to do; when I got a vision..._A ship was moving close to us. It was a Leviathan__,__ except it wasn't as big as Moya -probably still a kid- and it had guns. But something was familiar about its aura. It had the same pinkish red glow to it that Moya has. Maybe that's her son. They did mention that Moya had a son. And that he was...different. What was his name__,__ oh yeah Talyn_... I hope that my vision come's true soon. If that is Talyn, then he could get me back to Moya.

It was getting late, and I was just starting to fall asleep, when a Leviathan, with guns approached us. Chase obviously saw an opportunity to get a better ship. He did something to his ship, to make it seem damaged. Then he came to my cell. He opened the door, and pulled out a small piece of cloth. It had tiny little circle's on it. He placed it over my mouth, and it stuck to my face. What the frell is this thing? I tried to say something, but my voice was muffled. "Can't have you telling them about me," Chase stated. Then he left. An arn later Chase came back with a Peacekeeper.

"Who's that?" The peacekeeper asked.

"That's Tera. She's the reason for all the damage to my ship. She tried to take it over," Chase replied. I looked at him funny.

"The hezmanah I did," I exclaimed, but it came out muffled.

"Tera this is Bialar Crais. Now let's move on," Chase said to Crais.

I was taking a nap, when Crais came to my cell. He walked in, and pulled the thing off my mouth. "It sounded like you had something to say back there, and I do like to hear all sides of the story," He said. I smiled.

"Thank you. First off there is no damage to his ship. He played that on me, and the rest of the people on Moya. Him, and his crew who are probably still on Moya tried to take control of Moya, and if I'm not mistaken the ship you came here on is Talyn, Moya's sun," I explained quickly.

"That would be correct. So when did you become a part of Moya's crew?" Crais asked.

"About a week or so ago. And I would like to go back, and if I'm right Chase is pry going to try, and take control of Talyn," I said.

"He won't get very far," Crais replied.

"Come with me," Crais said, walking out of the cell. I followed close behind him.

"Hey do you think you could untie my hands real quick?" I asked. Crais nodded his head, and untied me. I rubbed my wrists. The ropes had left deep gashes in my wrists.

"All right let's go," I said. We went around a corner, and ran into Chase.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chase said.

"Getting away from you," I replied. I noticed a jar on a table. Hm I wonder. I moved my hand over the top of the jar. Yupp there's water in here. I bended the water out of the jar, and flung it like a whip at Chase. He slammed into a wall, and I bended the water around his wrist, then I froze the water. He pulled at the ice around his wrist. "Have fun," I shouted.

Me, and Crais boarded Talyn. "Talyn this is Tera, she's part of Moya's crew. Do you think you could find Moya?" He asked. I saw light's flash, and Crais nodded at me. I sighed. At least I'd be going back to Moya. Crais lead me to a small room.

"I hope you don't mind the size of the room. Talyn's still growing," Crais said.

"I understand," I mumbled, walking into the room.

"Oh and thank you." I added before sitting down on the bed. I laid my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

_...I walked down off of the pod to see everyone starring wide eyed at me. "Holy shit where the hell did you find her?" Crichton asked__,__ giving me a hug. Zhaan and Chiana hugged me, and D'Argo patted me on the back. I heard Rygel mutter something about being glade to see me..._

I sat up. Holly crap! Well there's some good news, at least I know I'll be going back to Moya sometime soon. I got up, and moved to the control room. Crais was standing in the middle of the room. There where lights flickering on the floor, and I could hear a beeping sound. I stared at the lights. _"I haven't found her yet."_ Hm.

"He hasn't found her yet," Crais explained.

"I know. He just said that didn't he," I replied.

"You understand him?" Asked Crais.

"Yeah, it's not that hard for me to figure out what he's saying," I said. Crais nodded his head.

"Well keep searching, but it might take some time," He stated.

"I don't mind. I know we'll find Moya sooner or later," I said, staring down at the floor.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Crais.

"Because I saw it," I mumbled, looking around me. Crais looked at me like I was insane. I laughed.

"Yeah I know it sounds insane. But it's just something that my species can do. We see the future, or little bites of it," I explained.

"Interesting," Crais said. I nodded my head.

"So what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Crais replied. I nodded my head. I sighed, and sat down. I knew I would get back to Moya, but how long it would take I didn't know.

"Well I'm going to back to my temporary room, see if I can try, and see where they might be," I mumbled, getting up, and walking to the room.

It took three weeks to find Moya. "Don't let them know we'll keep it a surprise," Crais said to Talyn. Light's flashed, "_Got it a surprise_." Talyn replied. I smiled. I heard Crichton's voice over a com.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Oh Talyn just wanted to spend some time with his mom," Crais explained. I bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Really," Crichton said, jokingly.

"Can I come over?" Crais asked.

"Yeah sure," Crichton replied. Me and Crais got on a pod thing, and flew over to Moya. We docked, and I could sense everyone was in the docking bay.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"No Talyn hasn't told them, they might just want to see if something is wrong. Let me go out first," He explained. I nodded my head. The door to the pod opened, and Crais walked out.

"I've got someone whose been wanting to see you guys for a couple of days now," Crais exclaimed.

"Who?" Zhaan asked. I smiled, and walked out of the pod thing. Everybody's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit where the hell did you find her?" Crichton asked, giving me a hug. Zhaan, and Chiana hugged me, and D'Argo patted me on the back. Rygel muttered something about being glade to see me, and Jothee stood there stunned.

"He ran into Chase's ship about three weeks ago," I stated.

"It's nice to have you back on board; everyone including Moya has missed you," Pilot said, through the com.

"I've missed you guys to," I replied.

"Thanks Crais," I said, turning to him. He nodded his head.

"It was my pleasure to help, and it gave Talyn an excuse to come see his mom," Crais said. I smiled. I walked through the hallways happy to be back on Moya. I walked through the burn section. It was how I last saw it. Jothee came up beside me.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," He said. I smiled.

"We searched everywhere for you guys. I guess it's lucky that Crais, and Talyn ran into Chase's ship," He mumbled, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah it is," I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I missed you," Jothee exclaimed.

"Me too," I replied, looking into his eyes. He was moving closer to me, and I could feel his breath on my lips. Then we were kissing...


End file.
